Corpse Party: Life After Death
by PproTata111
Summary: Ryuuji Itsuka, a cheerful and kind high school boy, does the "Sachiko Ever After Charm" with his sister, Kaira Itsuka. They did this seemingly "Harmless" charm in hopes that they will be happy as both friends and siblings forever... What they do not know is that this charm is what will end their "Happily Ever After."
1. Prologue

**This is a Corpse Party based fanfic. All the characters other than my Original ones belong to their respective owners. Ocs of my friends in a game called Roblox will be used to further develop the story. Thank you for reading.**

**Sad, Sad, Sad.. Help, Help, Help.. Lonely, Lonely, Lonely..**

**DEAD, DEAD, DEAD...**

**Prologue**  
** My friends.. My sister..**

"Hey! Yuji!" a boy called. Yuji turned around to see his friend, Michida Suzumoto and his sister, Mayu Suzumoto, walking right behind him. "Hi there, Michida! Hi there, Mayu-senpai!" Yuji greeted them with a smile and slowed down a little to walk along with them. "Geez.. I already told you that you don't have to call me senpai!" Mayu complained. "Oh come on, Sis," said Michida. "I think senpai suits you just fine." Yuji nodded and gave Mayu a smile, causing her to blush slightly. "I'm going to call you Mayu-senpai as long as we're in school!" Mayu looked at the boys with a smile and said "Alright! You can call me that!"

"Alright, Sis. We gotta get to class!" Michida excused himself and Yuji. Yuji nodded and waved goodbye to Mayu, walking to class with Michida. As they got to their classroom, they were greeted by some classmates and their best friends, Yuka Mochida, Ryuu Sephis and Lucy Tyson. "Good Morning, Chida-kun! Good Morning, Yuji-san!" Yuka greeted. "Mornin' you two..." Ryu added. "Yeah! Good morning." added Lucy. "Good morning guys!" Yuji cheerfully greeted, putting down his bag on the table then sitting down. Michida did the same. After a while of cheerful and comedic conversations, Class eventually started.

After class, the gang met up with their friend, Rukia Sephis, sister of Ryuu and for the first time, met Satoshi. They made a plan to go to a karaoke together but Yuji refused, saying, "Me and My sister already have plans for this afternoon.. Sorry guys." The rest of the gang nodded. "Aw.. Just when I was finally allowed to go with my brother.." said Yuka, disappointed. "Now, Now, Yuka. We can always go together next time!" Exclaimed Michida, cheering Yuka up. "Yeah. I'll go next time! That's a promise!" Yuji replied with his trademark smile.

Little did they know, That promise was the last thing they'll ever hear from their friend...

_**"Hey Yuji! Let's try the Sachiko ever after charm right now!"**_  
_**.**_  
_**"Eh? That's what we're doing?"**_  
_**.**_  
_**"Come on! It's harmless!"**_  
_**.**_  
_**"Alright! Let's do it!"**_

**Please note that this happened 8 months before the actualy event of corpse party. This is just the prologue. The real story begins..**


	2. Chapter 1: Me, My sister, and a Charm

**This would be the first chapter of this fanfic. Please note that this fanfic focuses on my OC Ryuuji Itsuka and his sister, Kaira Itsuka. The other OCs used in the prologue are made by my friends and are not to be mistaken as my property. All of corpse party belongs to their owners... **

**Chapter One**  
**Me, My sister, and Heavenly Host Elementary.**

"I'm home!" said Ryuuji as he took of his shoes and went to his room. He went straight to his bed, laying down. After a while, He heard a knock on his door. He asked who ever it was to come in and it revealed to be his sister, Kaira. "Ah, Sis. Do you need something?" he asked. "Yeah," she replied. "Do you remember the charm I told you about?" He nodded in reply. "Hey Yuji! Let's try the Sachiko ever after charm right now!" she proposed. "Eh? That's what we're doing?" he asked, not really interested. "Come on! It's harmless!" she pleaded. He looked at her. Not being able to refuse, he replied, "Alright! Let's do it!"

She explained how the charm works and took out a paper doll in the shape of a person. "So thats all we have to do?" he asked, making sure he has the right information. "Yep!" she replied. "Seems easy enough." he said, taking a good look at the paper doll. "Alright! Let's start." she said. "You better not mess this up!" He sighed and nodded. They chanted the words 'Sachiko, we beg of you.' the certain amount of times in their minds. "Are you done?" she asked. He silently nodded. "Okay. Now we rip it in half." she said as they pulled and successfully ripped it apart. "There!" she exclaimed. "You better not lose it!" He smiled, saying, "I won't."

He placed his charm piece on his Id, making sure it wouldn't fall off. "I'm hungry.. Lets eat!" Kaira cheerfully suggested. "Yeah!" Ryuuji replied. They walked towards the door but before they could reach it, an earthquake suddenly occured. "Gah!" he gasped as he fell back. "W-what the?!" she exclaimed in fear. A large hole formed under them, causing both to fall. "Yuji!" she called trying to reach for his hand. "Sis!" No matter how hard they tried, they weren't able to reach each other.. As they fell deeper, they both black out.

**Yuji's side of the story...**

He wakes up in an unknown place with his entire body aching. Despite this, he stood up and took a look around. "Where am I?" he asked. He seems to be in what looks like a classroom. He gasped at the realization that his sister wasn't anywhere in sight. "Sis?!" he called out. He ran out of the classroom finding his way into a hallway. "Sis!" he calls out again but he still received no reply. "Where is she?!" he asked no one as he ran north, being careful not to fall in the holes that were scattered all over. He tried going up the stair case but an unknown force kept him from going further. He went back down, going east. "Classroom 2-A? So this place really is a school.." he mumbled. He went inside, looking around for his sister. "Not here either..." he said in disappointment. He tried exiting through the door on the other side but it didn't seem like it could be opened... "Y-Yuji?!" a voice called from behind him. "!" he immediately recognized the voice. "Sis!"

"Yuji!" she called, running towards him and hugging him tightly. "Sis! You're alright!" he said, glad that she was okay. He hugged her back as she said, "I was so scared that I might never find you.." His eyes softened as he heard sobs from his sister. "It's okay, Sis.." he assured. "I'm right here.."

**Kaira's side of the story...**

"Hng.." Kaira finds herself in what seemed like a library of some sort. "Where.." she was about to say something but an something quickly struck her. Her brother was no where in sight. "Y-Yuji?!" She called for him even though she knew he wasn't there. "Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh..." She heard from behind her. She looked behind her only to see a black mist ready to attack her. She quickly stood up and ran out. She quickly ran to the staircase but it won't seem to let her through. "Please! Let me through!" she pleaded as the mist got closer. When it looked like she was done for, the barrier preventing her from going had disappeared, giving her the chance to run. She ran for the closest room she could find. Classroom 2-A. When she ran inside, the sight of her brother gave her the feeling of safety. "Y-Yuji?!" she called him. He turned around, "Sis!"

"Yuji!" she called, running towards him and hugging him tightly, feeling secure. "Sis! You're alright!" he said, happily hugging her back. "I was so scared that I might never find you.." she said, sobbing. "It's okay, Sis.." he assured. "I'm right here.."

**General view of the story...**

"I was so worried about you, sis!" he said, still hugging her. "I was worried about you too, you know.." she said, softly. "But.. Where are we?" he asked her. "I'm not sure..." she replied. They let go of each other and looked around the room. "Where ever we are, It seems like its an old, wrecked school.." he said. "This place has holes everywhere.."

"The more important question is.." she started, "How in the world did we get here?" He thought for a while but couldn't quite make out an idea. "Now that I think about it.." he said, "How in the world did we get here from my room?" The two were confused out of their minds. They couldn't figure out where they were or how in the world they got here. One thing is for sure though, they have to get out of there.. Quick!

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddd, CUT! Okay. I only write short chapters. I only write long chapters when It's something that's worth being lengthen. I love cute sibling moments so badly.. OwO Btw, since they got here earlier, there wouldn't be much dead bodies in Heavenly Host :3**


End file.
